


Just Listen

by Wordlesswriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Guilt, Love, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesswriter/pseuds/Wordlesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sticks his neck to situations humans are not supposed to be. Not that he really had a choice since his best friend is a werewolf and supernatural forces seem to be drawn to his hometown. Besides, no one tells what Stiles Stilinski can or cannot do. He won't stop saving his friends, even if a certain alpha werewolf is ordering him not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Listen

“What the hell was that about?” Derek shouted at me after shoving me into his ruined house. His eyes continued to glow red and he bared his fangs at me. He unlocked the cabinet beside the chair he pointed me to sit at and brought out a first aid kit.

“A hunter was ready strike you with his bow. What was I supposed to do just stand there and do nothing? Of course I have to save your ass.”

He barely looked up at me as he dubbed a generous amount of betadine on my wound at my right arm.

 “I don’t need you or anyone to save my ass. I told you to run away and not interfere in the fight.” He quoted, annoyed. He placed a patch of gauze over the wound and secured it with a plaster.

I knew he would not be thankful of me saving him from those hunters. But this? He was treating me like I was a fragile glass that could break without even touching. Haven’t I proved myself? Who was the one who threw that gas and burned that psychotic alpha? Who figured who were the kanima and its master? And who saved him from Kate when he was bounded and electrocuted and couldn’t even make the “change”?

_It was me. Stiles_.

But why was I doing it in the first place? Oh yah, cause Scott got bitten and I was the lucky best friend who needs to look out for his only friend since grade school. I was there every bit of the way to help him learn to control his other side. It was a tough time. Not only I had to research an entire archive about werewolves since there was no Being a Werewolf for Dummies, but I also need to keep myself alive from all the hazardous supernatural and code breaking hunters.

And, there was Derek. Derek who liked to grab me and threaten me that he would rip throat off with his teeth. Derek who made me want piss on my pants and just wished I was back home and not dealing with this shit. But, he was also the Derek who is inhumanly handsome and incredibly sexy.

At that thought, I looked at his hand still on my arm, gazing up his arm into his broad shoulders up until I reached his bright green eyes. And there was that look again. There was so much sadness and pain in them. I had seen that look many times. But now there was something more. Fear... and concern? Now Why would he have those?

“You should have listened to me!”

“That arrow could’ve hit and you bleed to death”

“Which I could just pull out and it’ll heal instantly.”

“Sorry if I wounded your fragile werewolf ego but if you still can’t see, I was just trying to protect you!”

 “I don’t need you to protect me. I’m the alpha. That’s my job.” He said, emphasizing the last sentence.

“You see that’s the problem with you: you’re the Alpha.” He scowled at me but before he could cut in, I continued. “You always take the blame for the problem. You never share. Why do you think the pack is here for? To watch you suffer? God, Derek, we’re here not to fend for ourselves, we fend for each other. We’re a team!”

“I don’t need a pack that would die for me, Stiles.” He said, slowly getting up. “I have enough of death on my shoulders. I don’t need you adding up on that weight. Just… just keep out, Stiles.”

He walked out of the room alone again and left me hanging there. He wouldn’t be such a Sourwolf, if he just listens.

                                                           

 

 


End file.
